


Loved Me Back to Life

by LiveLoveLikeMe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, If it's you can think of it it's probably in here, Incest, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveLikeMe/pseuds/LiveLoveLikeMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina's being haunted in her sleep, and it's a lovely kind of feeling, until she blinks and Emma, her girlfriend, is next to her back in the land of the waking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved Me Back to Life

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here it finally is! After enough pressuring, I have finally finished the first of 3 installments of the Black Swan Queen story I previewed on Tumblr a few weeks ago. I hope it lives up to expectations. And if not... blame Cora.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, WARNING: In case you missed it the first time... this has incest and smut all over the place.

Regina’s stocking covered feet, for once without heels, padded their way down the upstairs hallway of the manor, headed towards her room.  Something felt off.  She couldn’t place her finger on exactly what it was, but as her legs kept taking her further, Regina could do nothing to stop long enough to muse over the strange sensation.

Her fingers trembled as she reached out for her bedroom doorknob, an overwhelming sensation overtaking her of both curiosity and fear.  Regina heard the clatter of the knob’s metal shifting as her shaking fingertips bumped against it. 

She didn’t understand the ridiculous sensation she was experiencing, as there was no reason for anything to be out of the ordinary.  She was safe—as safe as could be expected, at least—and finally had love and a family.  Yet, why was nobody home?

Something was definitely strange.

She flung open her bedroom door, hands at the ready in case she needed any magical defenses.  Inside, however, there was nothing; no dark creature was lurking in the shadows to suck away her soul. She relaxed her stance, sighing heavily as the fear began to quickly dissipate.  No more late night snacks, she promised, as they were beginning to mess with her mind.

Regina soon realized her mistake, though, as fingers wrapped around the hips of her lithe frame in the doorway, pressing into the silk fabric of her negligee from behind.  Her breath hitched, taking in the familiar presence.  A smell, like a jar of spices tinged with a slight rose essence, drifted to her, swirling around her senses as Regina tried to place it.  She knew the firm touch, the hardened presence that was breathing hot air against her neck.

In the back of her mind, she knew something was off—that she had found love now and was happy—but the thought seemed so far off, she must have dreamed it.  This idea of a happy family couldn’t be real, not when the touch against her skin was so impossible if it was.

She thought she should feel invaded or threatened, but the fingers began to slide down the silk, and Regina could do nothing to stop herself from enjoying the way they felt.  Supple lips connected with the sensitive flesh of her neck, and Regina’s mouth parted to release an involuntary moan.  The sensation was familiar, from years of calculated movements and cool nights hidden beneath thick blankets, yet so utterly impossible that she didn’t want to face the figure behind her and disrupt the fantasy.

The mouth worked around, kissing a hot trail up to her ear, though no final contact was made when it reached its destination, only the feeling of a heavy breath against her, the sound of a familiar murmur reaching her eardrum.

Regina melted back into the embrace as the firm hands found their mark—the edge of her night gown.  They drifted up, rough fingers trailing along the bare skin of her thighs, and Regina knew before they even reached base that those fingers would come into contact with her own dripping wetness.

Her body was in sensory overload, having gone from feeling so eerily empty and alone, to having everything touched at once, every sense utilized to maximum capacity.  Her smell was everywhere, invading just as strongly as the calloused skin of those wandering hands.  Regina knew exactly what her face would look like if she turned around, but instead let her eyes roll up into the back of her head as a particularly well-planted kiss on her neck sent shivers running down her spine.  She couldn’t break the illusion, too far past the point of no return to care.  Despite the overload, she found she only desired more.

She let out a gasp as the fingers pushed aside the flimsy fabric of her underwear, despite knowing that the contact near her sensitive bud was imminent, and flung her fluttering eyes open wide.  Her body felt alive, thrumming with sensations from every direction in impossible ways. 

“Turn around, darling,” the voice finally husked into her ear.  Though it added up—the scent, the touch, the familiarity of the motions—Regina still jumped in surprise.

Nothing was making any sense.  In the corner of her eye, she noticed a single rose in a vase, sitting without water yet refusing to wither.  And there was something about her mystery guest that she knew she was supposed to remember, and a rose just as brilliant had been involved, but placing the thought just covered her in the fog once again.

Regina obediently turned, frowning when the fingers shifted from her panties and moved back up, one hand cupping her cheek, leaving behind a print of wetness on her face that had surely come from her own desire.

“Mother?” Regina whispered, now face to face with the very woman, noting the familiar darkening of her irises. 

Instead of answering, the commanding woman pulled her close, closing the distance between their mouths as Regina felt herself connecting to hot lips.  She moaned against them, pushing the impossibility aside as she yearned for more.

Cora chuckled, pulling away from the kiss as she gently shoved Regina back. 

The younger woman frowned, unaccustomed to the rejection, and couldn’t stop her arms from reaching out to try and bring the comforting figure close once more.  This was the only way she’d ever known her mother’s love, and Regina was loathe to think she could lose it now, immediately scanning her mind for things she could have done to offend the woman.  Her memories turned up blank, though it wasn’t just the ones involving her mother that seemed to be hidden behind a haze.

“Mommy, please?” she whined, wanting nothing more than for those sturdy hands to return lower and finally release her from the burning agony between her legs, though she knew her punishment was always to wait.

But then Cora was fading, her chuckles growing higher as she drifted from Regina’s senses.  The voice calling out to her was different, though Regina continued begging, not caring as her body began to shake and the room spun around her.  All she wanted, craved, was the touch to return.

* * *

 

“Regina!”

She blinked, first noticing the ceiling straight ahead, rather than the wall, which meant she must have been lying down.  Then her eyes flickered over to the source of the sound, the blonde who now occupied a space in her bed.

“Emma,” Regina murmured, trying to get her mind to make sense of what was happening.  Emma was her lover now.  Emma was the only one permitted to share her bed, and she was happy, Regina reminded herself.  She enjoyed the arrangement, which had somehow begun to blossom into a relationship with the younger woman.  They might even call each other “girlfriends,” though she was loathe to use the actual term that sounded to juvenile to her ears.

Henry was home, safe from Neverland and just as hormonal as any teenage boy, unfortunately.  Her life was relatively normal.

And Cora was dead.

That was a fact she was very much sure of, and increasingly so as the clarity of her life began to settle back in.

“I’m sorry I woke you up, but you were whimpering and I…” Emma trailed off, looking down sheepishly as a slender hand reached out to run through some of her unruly curls.  She took a deep breath, holding it in for a moment before slowly exhaling and meeting Regina’s gaze.  “Well, you know I get nightmares too sometimes, so I thought you seemed to be in a lot of pain and I just… sorry I woke you up.”

Regina blinked, trying to process what the younger woman was saying to her, still breaking from the daze of her very realistic, yet unfinished dream.  “Nightmare?” she asked, testing the sour word on her tongue carefully.  She wasn’t sure that was the right word for it, per say, but as she began to regain her wits, Regina realized she couldn’t very well tell Emma what the dream had actually been about.

Emma frowned, seeming to eye her carefully through the dark before responding with a scoff, “Regina come on, for god’s sake, we’ve saved our son with true love’s kiss and we’ve already had that talk where we shared all the awful shit we’ve done in the past, I really think we’re beyond the point where you need to worry I’m going to think you’re weak for having a damn night terror.  I promise, you’re the strongest person I know, okay?”

Even in the dark of the room, Regina could tell Emma’s slight agitation was more due to the fact that she was half asleep than anything else.  She sighed, recognizing that she should probably just play along; better not to let her love know about this particular occurrence.  For all she had shared about her past, even going far enough to admit to abuse at her mother’s hand, Regina had never been able to tell Emma that particular detail, especially since it hadn’t exactly been too one-sided.  She couldn’t bear the thought of how the blonde would look at her if she knew she was even having dreams about it.  So she did the one thing they’d promised each other never to do, hoping that Emma drawing the conclusion herself wasn’t quite the same, and lied.

“Okay,” she murmured simply, hoping that would be enough to appease the eager-to-reassure woman.

Evidently, perhaps due to the speed with which she’d agreed without a fight, Emma wasn’t entirely satisfied with the answer.  Regina blinked as the lamp on Emma’s side table was clicked on, illuminating the concerned bundle of blonde curls that seemed much more awake than she had sounded moments before.

The younger woman’s brow knit together in concern, though Regina didn’t know why.  “Are you feeling all right?” she asked, reaching a hand out to Regina’s forehead before the brunette could protest her confusion at the sudden shift.

“Of course I am.  Why wouldn’t I be?” Regina huffed, letting her eyes cautiously trail the movement of Emma’s hand from on her forehead to along the side of her cheek.  Was it possible that she _knew?_

“Your cheeks are flushed, and you do feel a little warm.”

Regina blushed, hoping desperately that it just blended in with the apparent flush of her cheeks.  What was she supposed to tell Emma, that she was merely worked up after a startlingly realistic dream about being accosted by her mother?  Regina took a deep breath, trying to relax at the realization that Emma didn’t seem any more aware, simply concerned for her well being.

“I’m fine, dear,” Regina sighed, settling back into her pillow as a large yawn suddenly overtook.  “I’m just worked up, like you said.  I’ll be back to normal in the morning.”  She smiled sleepily, hoping the show would convince Emma that she was just tired, despite the fact that she was certain sleep wouldn’t be finding her again tonight.

Emma watched her carefully for a moment, eyes flickering up and down Regina’s relaxed frame, before seeming to come to the realization that she’d be okay.  “You say so,” Emma mumbled, catching Regina’s yawn with a responding one of her own before she clicked the light back off, turning onto her side to face Regina.  “But you don’t leave this bed tomorrow morning without my approval first.”

“Emma!” Regina scolded.  Movement from her left alerted Regina to the fact that Emma was laughing to herself, so she knew it was only partially meant to be serious.  “Check me all you want.  I’m fine.”  Regina groaned, turning over so that her back faced Emma.  “Now go back to sleep.”

Emma grumbled behind her, but a strong arm still managed to snake its way around her waist a moment later.  Though she’d never admit it, Regina enjoyed playing little spoon in bed with Emma.  She usually complained for a few moments about how suffocated she felt, that she was getting too hot being so close to her space-heater girlfriend, but then she would drift off with her complaints, Emma still latching on firmly.  Tonight, she skipped the banter, wanting to get away from conversation where she could possibly slip up and admit to Emma what had just occurred.

Regina shifted her legs to get comfortable, and that’s when she noticed it.  The skin of her upper thighs slid against each other much more smoothly than usual, like silk, but there was also a certain stickiness if she tried to pull them apart.  The warmth was definitely there, and how she’d gone so long without noticing this, Regina didn’t know.

She was turned on from that damn dream in ways she didn’t even want to think about.  Emma, her love, was right behind her, holding her tightly as if they were fine.  She was actually concerned for Regina’s well-being.  Yet all the older woman could do was squirm as slightly as possible upon the realization that a dream—and not just any dream, but one about _that_ woman—had left her close to begging.

She felt a dirty sense of cheating that overwhelmed her, and despite knowing that she’d done nothing wrong, hadn’t even so much as looked at another woman, it still didn’t sit right.  Somewhere in her mind, the part overtaken by the full-on throbbing sensation that she was suddenly desperate to rid herself of, Regina allowed her mind to wonder if she should let Emma take care of it.

Mother’s touch had left her this way, unfinished, and she felt nothing stronger than the need to reach her endpoint.  Emma was there, none the wiser to the situation, and she knew the younger woman would never turn down sex, even if it was the middle of the night.

And for a second, she was ready to turn over and kiss Emma’s lips, suck her into this twisted situation with no warning, no reason to believe anyone else but herself had been the cause of Regina’s arousal.  But she couldn’t do that to her.

With a heavy sigh, Regina snuggled further into Emma’s hold, feeling disgusted with herself for even thinking of doing that to Emma.  It wasn’t right, and she deserved better.  Emma deserved more than lies when that’s all she’d ever gotten her entire life—Regina couldn’t be the one to do that to her this time, when things were finally starting to go right.

Instead, Regina resigned herself to punishment.  She knew, somewhere in her mind, that the dream had been very wrong.  The thought was one she had always particularly liked to deny, but it was still there, prodding her incessantly as it had when she was nothing more than a young girl.  So she chose to stay still, suffering through the sensation, unable to do anything to squelch it.  That was her punishment for doing this to Emma.

She would lie awake until morning, unable to move or relieve herself, and then the guilt would go away.

* * *

 

This time, Regina knew what was happening as soon as she saw the hallway stretched out in front of her.  The feeling was too familiar, too ingrained in her senses now, to be ignored.  Again, she walked to her bedroom door, rattling the handle nervously just as before, only this time it was less due to the sense of being surrounded by the unknown, and more due to the knowledge of what would await her once it was pulled open.

She followed the steps, opening her bedroom door and peering around at what was deceivingly empty; the rose, the bed, the chill—it was all still there as expected.

However, despite her supposed preparation for what was coming, Regina still gasped when the fingers found her hips again, pulling her in close from behind.  Perhaps, for a moment, she had still expected someone else to walk out of the closet and greet her with a kiss, but the thought was so far removed from herself that it felt more like anticipating that favorite scene of a much-loved movie.

There was no hesitation this time before the hot breath was on her ear again, whispering non-existent sounds to her in a way that was strangely relaxing.  Regina didn’t expect to be back here, and so she had no plan of escape.  She couldn’t do that to Emma again, but she also had no idea how to make it stop when her body responded so well to the caress from behind.

She tried distraction, focusing again on that hypnotic flower, but it was all in vain.  A wetness pulled her attention back to the ear, where Mother’s mouth was slowly making an acquaintance. 

“Mother,” she moaned, unable to hold it in when the fingers moved up, cupping her breasts through the fabric of her nightgown. 

Regina needed to see her, to make sure this was happening again, and hoping it wouldn’t end the same way.  Part of her wanted to be strong for Emma, but a larger part overwhelmed that with desire, and she found resistance absolutely useless against Cora.  She felt aware, yet completely out of control. 

It could have been because she was dreaming, but Regina couldn’t honestly recall a time where Mother’s touch didn’t make her feel that very same way.

She forced herself to concentrate enough to turn around, pulling them both into the room.  The door was shut, though she didn’t know when it had happened.  Yet another thing about this that lacked sense.

Almost immediately, lips tried to move in on her, but Regina was quick to push back, halting the older woman with an outstretched hand.  She had control, and she wasn’t sure how long it would last, but she’d make the most of it.  Dark eyes flashed dangerously, but Cora didn’t fight her on the decision, instead just smirking at her silently.

“What is this?” Regina asked, realizing she was expected to speak.

Cora laughed, staring at her strangely, and Regina felt nervous under the sudden scrutiny that had been missing from her life for so much time now.

“Regina, I think you know _exactly_ what this is by now,” Cora practically purred.

Regina shook her head no, hoping that would be enough to jolt her away from here before things could go further.  The denial didn’t work, though, for Mother was stepping close again, invading what remained of her space.

“This is power; it’s pleasure in its rawest form.  This is touching, feeling, and you needing.  _This,_ my dear, is love.”

“But, why?” she managed to ask, though resistance was becoming more strange the longer they spoke.

“Because, Regina.  You wanted my love, remember?  You killed me for it, so desperate to have mommy’s heart back in her chest.  Well, now Dear, you get your reward in all the love you could ever desire,” Cora husked, so close to her face she could feel the hot breath bouncing off her lips.

“But—“

“Hush, Regina.”

Regina gulped, mumbling out that no, it wasn’t love at all, but she wasn’t sure it was heard and didn’t quite care when a hand scooped into the side of her cheek.  She didn’t think this was what love was supposed to be, but as she wracked her brain for a definition of any kind, nothing but the words her mother had just spoken could be found.  She felt that there was something missing, something she was forgetting about, but all Regina wanted was to be loved by Cora again.

Warm lips pushed against her, silencing any lingering thoughts, and Regina moaned her weakness.  A tongue forced its way between her lips, but no resistance met it.  She let Mother explore, enjoying the taste of the other woman’s tongue as it swiped through her mouth.  Her lungs burned, though Regina didn’t dare pull away just to breathe when this felt so much better.  Cora pulled back, just slightly, and her breath was still hot against Regina’s swollen lips.

“What do you want Mother to do?” she whispered, eyes blazing into Regina’s.

“I want…” Regina trailed off, unsure if she could even get the word out, still trying to fight the feeling that something was being forgotten.

“What, Regina?  Tell Mother what you want.”

“I want,” she gulped, “I want you to love me.”

A wicked grin spread its way across Cora’s face, and she moved in to capture Regina’s lips once more. 

“Very good, darling.  Mother will love you, don’t worry,” she cooed, planting kisses along Regina’s face until she’d made a trail up to her forehead.  “You just have to be a good girl.”

Regina melted into the touch, needing to feel Cora love her almost desperately.  “Please,” she whimpered, unable to stand another moment of the persistent throbbing between her legs going untouched.

Cora’s hands snaked their way down, pressing the thin layer of silk that covered Regina into her sides as she slid to the bottom.  Regina lifted her arms, allowing her mother to strip her of the garment, smiling when she was praised with a whispered, “Good girl.”

Without her sleeping attire, Regina was left standing in nothing but a pair of red silk panties. 

“These are quite curious undergarments, Regina.  Were you prepared for Mother?”

Regina nodded, wanting to please the woman, even though it was just her usual preference, rather than a way of enticing Mother.  Maybe they’d all been purchased with this moment in mind; she wasn’t so sure of anything at this point.

Cora pushed her back, keeping them both upright until they reached the bed, where Regina was not-so-gently shoved to her back.  That same grin appeared again, and this time is was accompanied by the snap of fingers, which stripped Cora of all her clothes in a flash of smoke.  Regina found herself disappointed that the duty hadn’t been delegated to her, but it wasn’t surprising.  She had to earn a privilege like that.

Despite her age, Cora’s body was still in rather good shape.  Her breasts were large and shapely, barely sagging, and Regina wondered if she had some sort of magical pushup bra that kept them so firmly pressed up.  Her nipples were a rose tinted shade of flesh, just as she’d remembered them, the perfect size of for one of the flower’s buds.

Still quite strong when she needed to be, Cora crawled up onto the bed and hovered over Regina, eyes darkening as she took in her daughter’s form. 

“Do you want me to touch you, Regina?  Make you feel my love for you?  Fulfill all those disturbing little thoughts in your head?  You know you can tell them to me.  _I_ won’t judge you like she would, if she knew what a filthy girl you’ve always been, wanting nothing more than Mother’s attention.”

Regina nodded eagerly, not trusting her own voice to come out without cracking in desperation.

Cora reached her hand down, and though she maintained eye-contact with the older woman, Regina could feel its approach almost before it reached her core.  When it did, just brushing a slight pressure onto her through the silk undergarments, Regina couldn’t help the gasp that was emitted.

“You certainly are ready to be loved, aren’t you, Regina?” Cora’s eyes darkened, flickering away from the eye contact they’d been entranced in and moving down.  Regina didn’t follow the gaze, instead choosing to focus delightfully on Mother’s expression as she took in what was presumably a sticky coating passed through her underwear.

Cora’s fingers lifted momentarily, and Regina was about to whine in protest when they were suddenly being pushed below the fabric from the sides, attacking her as they swirled the silky moisture around in lazy strokes.

This time, Cora did remove her fingers, putting them in Regina’s line of site before opening her lips.  Her tongue first darted out, licking a line up the side of her index finger, before a satisfied smirk settled in place and she took both appendages into her mouth, sucking them clean until they were released with a satisfied _pop._

“Very good,” she spoke approvingly, and Regina’s mind swirled at the praise.  The very notion of getting such a compliment from Cora was border-line ludicrous, it just wouldn’t happen, but Regina couldn’t find it in herself to question the motives.  She wanted the praise, wanted to be touched by her mother for it.  She wanted to be loved.

Mother bent back over her, not touching their bodies as she propped herself slightly higher above the bed.  Cora moved only her head and shoulders, getting just close enough to connect their lips; her arms were still maintaining the majority of her weight at Regina’s sides.

Regina could taste herself on Mother’s lips, a tang with a touch of sweetness that she recognized as familiar.  Her lips parted for the older woman, who took no time in attaching herself to the bottom lip, biting and sucking hard enough to draw blood.  Regina only whimpered in pleasure.

 

* * *

 

 

But then she blinked—just blinked, a split second of time—and it didn’t matter how short the escape was, when her eyes opened again, she was face to face with the darkness of her room, Mother no longer hovering over her, breasts brushing down against her own.

“Mmm-gina?” a voice sounded from behind her—Emma’s voice—and she immediately froze as she realized what had happened.

This would be the second night in a row she’d gone to bed with Emma, only to dream of Mother’s touch instead.  It was also the second night in a row of feeling dirty for what she’d done, guilty that she somehow was cheating on Emma, despite the fact that this all seemed so beyond her control.

And it was the second night in a row that Regina felt that ache between her legs and desperately wished for a way to fulfill it.

She’d somehow woken Emma up, but Regina still had a decision to make.  She could pretend to remain asleep, waiting patiently for Emma’s breathing to even back out before she spent the rest of the night trying to get through it, again, or she could respond.  The later held the possibility of very unexpected results, but she wasn’t sure she could survive another night endured in the same way.

“Yes, Emma?” she whispered, barely audibly, and Regina left it up to fate whether or not Emma would hear her.

She heard a low groan, and the arm wrapped around her waist tightened its hold, signaling that Emma was beginning to wake up even more.

“Did you have another nightmare?” Emma asked, this time a bit louder, and Regina could feel the other woman’s eyes burning into the back of her head.

“Why would you think that?”

“You were squirming all over the place.”

“Oh,” Regina spoke flatly, trying to keep the panic from spreading into her voice. 

“Yeah,” Emma replied wearily, and Regina realized she probably wondered why there was no acknowledgement that she’d even noticed her own nightmare.  “Are you okay?”

“Fine, dear,” Regina murmured, turning over onto her other side so she faced Emma.

Her hand reached out to brush Emma’s hair away from her face, smirking as she watched Emma slowly become more aware of what was happening, face softening beneath her touch.

Regina took a deep breath, knowing this would be her last chance to back out without drawing any suspicion.  Only, Emma was already suspicious, and there was no better way she could think of to distract her counterpart than sex.

Still, it felt wrong to do to her, knowing Emma would never know the true source of Regina’s arousal.  She couldn’t help it though; the throbbing ache between her legs was consuming her thoughts, and any reservations that may have been there were quickly being drowned out.

She leaned in, pushing Emma back down against her pillow while climbing on top.  “But I could be better.”  And really, Regina thought, that could mean two things in this case.

“Oh really, how so?” Emma asked indifferently, though the smirk she was sporting said otherwise.

“I want you to fuck me, Emma.”  Regina watched as green eyes darkened through the moonlight leaking in from the window.  “Then I’d be more than fine.”

“Oh, uh okay!”  Emma hurriedly began moving her hands to remove Regina’s flimsy night gown, clearly thrown off by the sudden direction her night was taking.  The glee on her face was clouded by a bit of confusion, and Regina realized this wasn’t normal for her.  She usually had to convince Emma to stop so they could get some sleep for the night, but this time it was her initiating things, in the middle of the night.

And really, she should have thought about how out of character it was for her to do such a thing, but the throbbing was getting stronger, and when Emma lifted a leg and pressed her thigh into Regina’s panties, there was nothing she could do to suppress the moan that burst through her lips.

Their lips pressed together, searing heat spreading from one to the other as Regina managed to work her tongue past the entrance into Emma’s mouth.

“Jesus, Regina!” Emma gasped when she was finally able to pull away for air.  “I’m starting to think your nightmare wasn’t very nightmare-y.”

Regina froze, halting her movements and feeling like a deer in the headlights.  She was caught, trapped, and Emma would never forgive her for such a thing.  “What would make you think that?” she managed to squeak out, trying to keep her heart from thudding right through her chest.  Emma could probably hear it already.

Strangely, Emma’s smile only grew larger, and Regina had to do a double take to make sure she wasn’t seeing things.  Emma was happy about this?  But… how?

“I’ve never seen you this worked up before.  My thigh is soaked from you.  Did you know that?”  Emma practically purred, thrusting her leg up again as if to prove her point.

“You- you’re okay with that?  If my dream… if I…” Regina couldn’t quite get the words out, unable to say her nightly horrors out loud.

“Okay?  Babe, that’s hot.”  Emma smirked.

Regina’s mind was positively whirling now, running everywhere in attempts to interpret Emma’s words.  Somehow the blonde’s vocabulary was defining being fucked by Cora as “hot,” though Emma never was very bright in that particular area.  Maybe she was just getting her words mixed up.  Maybe she just meant that it was searing with heat that scalded her and burned, leaving behind nothing but a repulsive mark.

The thought that Emma could actually find her anything but disgusting with such knowledge was nearly unfathomable.

“How so?” Regina asked carefully, still not moving, though her arms were growing tired from holding her weight up above Emma.

The delicious grin she received in return was familiar—it appeared on Emma’s face whenever they were playing a game, which this apparently was, though she didn’t know how.

“I’ll show you,” Emma whispered, leaning up to capture Regina’s lips in another searing kiss when the brunette didn’t move in on her own.  Regina let her press them together before pulling back, a small string of saliva still connecting them even as she spoke.

“Show me?”

“Yeah, no need to be nervous.  It’ll be fun.”  Emma’s lips moved down to her jaw, trailing along so she could respond.

“Will it?”  Regina’s mind was in a fog, trying to break through the haze of what Emma was currently doing to her.  The feeling was hypnotic and she was so wet, she could barely stand to have the touch go away.

“What’s with all the questions?  I promise, you’ll enjoy this,” Emma spoke with a quiet chuckle, eyes darkening considerably as she met Regina’s.

“Okay, I trust you.”

“Good,” Emma purred in her ear.  “Now walk me through it.  What did I do to you first?  How did I fuck you in your dream, Regina?”

“My dream?”

“Yeah, remember?  The one that got you all hot and bothered for me.  We’re so reenacting that right now, since I’ve never seen you so aroused.”

Regina yanked back, sitting upright though not removing herself from atop Emma.  She suddenly felt very lightheaded, realizing that Emma wasn’t turned on by the thought of her fucking her mother.  No, the fool just thought the dream had been about her.  And really, why would she think otherwise?

“Regina?”  Emma’s voice broke her from her thoughts.

“I… uh.” Regina struggled to think of something to tell Emma, some way to invent this dream so she’d never know.  But now, even looking at Emma’s face, she couldn’t do this.  She could look into those trusting eyes, knowing she’d only see Cora looking back at her.

But maybe there was a way she could still get what she wanted.  Maybe she could still be fucked and never have to see that hopeful gaze—she could still pretend.  She could give this to Emma and bite back the lies, yet again, filth dying buried beneath her tongue.

“Hey, it’s okay, you don’t have to be embarrassed about whatever it is.  Were you… sitting up?” Emma tried to guess, all the while running a hand reassuringly up and down Regina’s bare thigh.   

Regina blinked.  Well, _there_ was certainly an interesting idea.

“Yes, I was sitting.”  She leaned down, moving right up to Emma’s ears as she nervously purred, “on your face.”

Emma seemed to be mistaking her nerves over lying with fear of telling her deepest desires, but it only meant one less thing to have to explain away in the morning.  Cora’s voice was still ringing in her ear, sucking her in deeper, husking in syllables that made her practically curl in desire.

As soon as the words were out, Emma was reaching down for her hips, gently tugging them up.  Regina obliged, scooting her body up the length of Emma’s and grabbing onto the headboard once she’d righted herself.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Of course I am.”  Emma’s breath was hot against her thigh, causing Regina to falter and buckle down onto her.  “S-sorry.”

Emma only chuckled, reaching out her hands to steady Regina’s hips.  “It’s fine.  Just, maybe try not to completely squash my face down her, huh?  I kind of like my nose.”

Regina only blushed in response; leave it to Emma to bring humor into one of the darkest moments of her life.

Adjusting herself, Regina placed one bent leg on either side of Emma’s head, settling so that her crotch ended up hovering over Emma’s smirking face.  With hardly any hesitation, Emma pulled her underwear to the side with two fingers, using her other hand to lower Regina’s hips just enough.  Then a tongue darted out, sliding up the length of her cunt, and Regina’s knuckled tightened on the headboard.

After a few tentative licks, Emma seemed to find a rhythm, biting and teasing at the sensitive skin of Regina’s thighs and alternating back to her clit, circling around it a few times before taking the engorged bud between her lips and sucking hard.

The last straw was when Emma’s other hand wandered up from beneath the fabric of her nightgown, heading right to its favorite spot—her left breast.  Her nipples already ached with sensitivity, but Emma’s carefully calculated pinches were enough to have her tightening her legs around the other woman’s head, pushing down against the boundaries as if that would make Emma work faster.

She was building, climbing and heading towards that edge.  Regina blocked out all thoughts of who, focusing instead on the way the tongue beneath her kept moving in tantalizing circles.

“Please,” she moaned, unable to contain the words that begged to escape any longer.

With a final suck that was particularly hard, Regina was coming, shaking and jerking above Emma as her legs tightened impossibly against the woman’s blonde curls. 

“Fuck,” Emma mumbled from beneath her, still trying to lick up all she could as Regina used her remaining strength to remain upright as long as she could.

Slowly, she was losing consciousness of her surrounding, becoming encased in darkness even as the finishing licks were completed and Emma was helping her move away.  She wasn’t sure if the younger woman was even speaking, as Regina could only hear one haunting sound that was slamming into her head, knocking her out cold.

_“Good girl, Regina.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So.... what'd ya think? Anything particular you'd like to see in the next two parts? If it fits in with my plans, you never know!


End file.
